despicablemefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Чревовещатель
П'яниця (англ. Villaintriloquist) - босс локации Дуракаваляндия в игре Minion Rush. Его озвучивает Майкл Битти.thumb Описание Чревовещатель представляет из себя мужчину, который одет в чёрно-белый пиджак и белую рубашку под ним. Также имеет большую красную галстук-бабочку, коричневую шляпу, светлые волосы и голубые глаза. В левой руке он держит куклу- марионетку, которая очень похожа на чревовещателя, только имеет синий пиджак, белую галстук-бабочку, чёрную шляпу и штаны, коричневые волосы и глаза и красные ботинки. Чревовещатель ездит на вагонетке, похожей на гусеницу. С Чревовещателем можно сразиться после прохода через пасть дракона в локации Дуракаваляндия. Он атакует миньона коробками, из которых выскакивают попрыгунчики. Коробки могут быть либо красными, либо синими. От красных надо уворачиваться, а синие нужно запускать в Чревовещателя, нажимав на них. Иногда Чревовещатель может попытаться таранить миньона, то есть он останавливает свою повозку, чтобы сбить ей миньона. В таком случае нужно увернуть миньона на левую или правую дорожку. Также марионетка может запустить шляпу Чревовещателя на дорожку, из которой появляется бластер. Его можно либо перепрыгнуть, либо проскользить под ним. Когда Чревовещатель проигрывает, его вагонетка сбивается с рельса и останавливается. Миньон перепрыгивает через его голову и бежит дальше. thumb|center|370 px Цитаты *"I'm the Villaintriloquist, and it's showtime!" (рус. "Я Чревовещатель, и это время шоу!") - Чревовещатель после его появления. *"Why did the Minion watсh the road?" "So he would die!" (рус. "Почему миньон наблюдал за дорогой?" "Значит, он умрёт!") - Чревовещатель и его кукла, прежде чем таранить миньона. *"Can this ride go any faster?!" (рус. "Эта вагонетка может ехать быстрее?!") - кукла Чревовещателя после неудачного тарана. *"Almost caught you!" (рус. "Почти поймал тебя!") - Чревовещатель, после того, как миньон уклоняется от его атак. *"Dang it! Missed!" (рус. "Чёрт! Упустил!") - Чревовещатель, после того, как миньон уклоняется от его атак. *"So close!" (рус. "Так близко!") - Чревовещатель, после того, как миньон уклоняется от его атак. *"Knock Knock!" "Who's there?" "My blaster!" (рус. "Тук-тук!" "Кто там?" "Мой бластер!") - Чревовещатель и его кукла перед атакой бластером. *"Ow!" (рус. "Ой!") - Чревовещатель и его кукла, когда получают урон от коробок. *"You've been a great audience!" "Well, you've been an audience." (рус. "Ты был великолепным зрителем!" "Ну, ты был зрителем.") - Чревовещатель и его кукла после того, как миньон проиграл. *"Oh I'm losing my balance!" (рус. "О, я теряю равновесие!") - Чревовещатель, когда он проиграл. *"I need a new partner!" (рус. "Мне нужен новый партнёр!") - кукла Чревовещателя после проигрыша. Галерея Zomboss 1.png mqdefault3.jpg|В Дуракаваляндии встречаются афиши с Чревовещателем Интересные факты *В оригинале он называется "Villaintriloquist". Но на самом деле слово "Чревовещатель" переводится на английский как "'Ven'triloquist". Просто "Ven" было заменено словом "Villain", которое переводится как "Злодей". В связи с этим некоторые игроки называют его "Зловещатель". *Вне битвы в Дуракаваляндии иногда попадаются афиши с Чревовещателем. На них написано "The Great Villaintriloquist Show", что переводится как "Шоу Великого Чревовещателя". *Чревовещатель не появился не в одном фильме. Возможно, он появится в новом, хотя Дуракаваляндия встречается в фильме Гадкий Я. *Вход на битву с Чревовещателем точно такой же, как и в тайник Дуракаваляндии. Тем не менее, вход в тайник появляется после поворота, а вход на битву по прямой дороге. *Он может быть пародией на Чревовещателя DC. Категория:Minion Rush